


Les Fantôme

by 7dragons7



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: A/U, F/M, Les Mis AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7dragons7/pseuds/7dragons7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barsburg is going through a series of revolutions. The military fights off the common folk, that demand change, as best they can but you cannot win every battle. And certainly not every war.<br/>Commander of this military fleet, Ayanami, returns to his original post after a horrific defeat that takes the Emperor of Barsburg and a dear friend while another departs from the war scene. Ayanami crosses path with a man who believes he’d been wrongly jailed for a crime that had to pass. The meeting is not one to forget. A face that will never fade. And a name that will not be forgotten.</p>
<p>As this man gains his freedom and travels a new revolution begins to stir. Where old faces reappear and even love finds a way to bloom in all the bloodshed. </p>
<p>Love, however, is not enough to stop the tremble of revolution that is determined to knock Barsburg off it’s unsteady feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Fantôme

### There was a time when men were kind, when their voices were soft and their words inviting

He was not born a prince or noble or anything great and grand. He was born inside a dank and dark prison cell. With thieves and sinners. For many years he lived his life in that prison, detesting each and every one of the men that were caged for their crimes. To avoid a cell was so easy. All one had to to do was work hard and justly. To strive endlessly to make your own way. And yet countless people ended up in the dark cells for the most foolish of reasons. Or monstrous. It truly varied. 

He had sworn to himself to follow the right path and protect Barsburg. For there was only two paths in life. The right and the wrong. It was as simple as light and dark. Night and day. There was no in between. 

And so that is how he lived his life. Honest work. Just reward. That was the way to please the Lord.  

The boy had grown up and made a great life for himself by following the law. It was easy if you tried. He rode his horse through the city, hooves echoing on the deserted cobblestone streets. Unpleasantly deserted and silent considering the circumstances.  But there was still a foulness in the air. One the city always carried with or without the people on the streets. 

"Ayanami!" 

A voice called out to him but he knew who it was without seeing him. The voice so familiar and welcoming. He urged his horse to go faster, noting there was not just the one figure that had called out to him. But another. Just as familiar. That one usually shadowed him wherever he went. Tonight they were both waiting for him. 

Their names were Yukikaze and Hyuuga. His dearest friends and comrades that he'd gained as he worked his way out of the hell hole of a prison to being a high ranking officer in the military. 

"Ah, how unlike you to be late~" Hyuuga chimed, greeting his commander with a tip of the hat. 

"Indeed. Is everything all right?" Yukikaze questioned, far more concern laced in his voice.

"Of course. Delays in the prison yard, but all is well now. But we shouldn't waste any more time. There is a revolution that needs to be squashed. We'll put all the peasants back in their place."

"I can smell the blood now!" Hyuuga laughed urging his horse into a gallop, leading the way until Ayanami stepped forward into his rightful place.

"Revolution... How foolish." Yukikaze scoffed. "Surely things aren't so bad that war needs to be started."

Ayanami knew to some degree that was not true. Things were _that_ bad. But what could be done? Revolting wouldn't change anything. In fact it would more than likely make things worse. And any attack against the emperor was a threat to this country. A country he swore to protect and serve.  

However he knew without a shadow of a doubt that this would be a quick revolution. Nothing too serious. Easily stomped out. 

However things did not go as planned.

No one expected that when all was said and done that the military force of Barsburg would have been defeated. That an emperor would be dead. 

Ayanami did not expect to be burying his friend when the battle finally finished. 

He'd failed to uphold his path. Failed to protect his friends and this country. 

And so he looked over the bridge seeing the filthy raging rapids below back in the city he'd failed to protect. His thoughts flying apart with each passing moments. _He debated..._

"Aya-tan." There was a gentle hand upon his stiff shoulder. A gentle but heavy weight against his rigid back. "Let's leave this place. Let's go somewhere far away..." 

"And leave Barsburg in this state?" 

"There have been revolutions in the past. There will be some in the future. Sometimes the Empire wins.  Sometimes it loses. But in the end the result is always the same. A new emperor and nothing ever changes. Nothing ever will."  

"I must protect this country." 

Hyuuga smiled sadly, nuzzling into the back of his friend, wishing he could take away the pain from the clearly screaming heart. But Ayanami would never allow such things. He would suffer in silence... He would fight again and try and avenge those lost. Only to lose more in the process. A never ending circle of death. Hyuuga did not want this life for his best friend. He didn't want to stand by and watch the same events occur over and over again. One day, it would be him that buried his friend in the ground. That was not a fate he wished to be part of.  
  
He had a  different plan. It may make his dear friend detest him but... Perhaps it would save him. 

"If you keep reaching you'll fall. Into a world so cold with not a star in the sky. And in that void... you'll die. You'll die Aya-tan. And I cannot live in that world where you are dead." 

"I died... the moment _he_ died." Yukikaze... 

Hyuuga closed his eyes tightly feeling the body he so desperately wanted to hang onto slip away from him. He swallowed thickly, feeling his gloved fingers slide along the fabric of Ayanami's uniforms. The last contact. 

"Where will you go now, Aya-tan?" 

The loyal soldier glanced back at the other. "To the prisons. No doubt there are many people who need to be punished for their crimes against this country." For the dear lives that had been taken. Silver brows furrowed just a bit. "Where will you be going Hyuuga?" 

The other smiled brightly at the question. "To fight for something else for a while, I think." 

Hyuuga watched carefully as the words sunk in and it killed him to do that. To watch his dear friend realize he was losing another friend. All in one fell swoop. In another life he'd _never_ leave Ayanami's side. He'd never dream of it. But... in this one. In this one he had to, to save him. But it may take some time in the end he believed it would do just that. 

"Then this is goodbye." 

"We'll meet again, I promise. I'll never say goodbye to you, Aya-tan~" 

And so they would... 


End file.
